A Substitute Father
by aleathory
Summary: Will berkesempatan melatih kemampuan menjadi orang tua ketika suatu malam Finn datang, dalam keadaan yang buruk. Will/Finn father/son relationship. Post-Sectionals


**A Substitute Father**

Disclaimer : Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. I must be very amazing if I own it.

* * *

Will Schuester menatap lembaran jawaban dari ulangan yang diadakannya. Otaknya terasa dibebani oleh tumpukan batu bata ketika ia melihat jawaban-jawaban dari anak-anak didiknya. Bisa dibilang, dari semua anak yang mengikuti ulangan hanya satu per delapan yang bisa lulus, itu pun dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. Will tidak habis pikir kenapa banyak orang berpikir bahwa dengan menambahkan huruf O dibelakang sebuah kata dari bahasa inggris bisa membuat kata tersebut menjadi sebuah kata dari bahasa spanyol. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

Ia tengah menulis huruf F di sebuah kertas jawaban yang sepertinya milik seorang anggota Cheerio-karena anak ini bahkan tidak bisa mengeja namanya dengan benar-, ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan kencang oleh seseorang.. Will menarik nafas dan mencoba menebak siapa yang datang. Satu nama langsung muncul di benaknya. Hanya Terri –mungkin Sue Juga- yang ketukan pintunya selalu terdengar penuh dengan kemarahan, bahkan saat dia sedang baik.

Will meletakkan kertasnya dan pergi ke depan rumahnya. Ketika ia membukakan pintu rumahnya, ia langsung tahu bahwa ia ternyata tidak terlalu baik dalam hal tebak menebak, karena yang berdiri didepannya bukanlah Terri, tapi salah satu anak didiknya, Finn Hudson.

"Hai, Mr Schue, maaf aku mengganggumu , tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, dan..." terdengar segukan, "aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku benar-benar bingung,"

Sejujurnya, Finn terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat itu. Ketika Will melihatnya, ia langsung merasa khawatir. Wajah Finn pucat, tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia terlihat menahan tangis. Beberapa saat setelah Finn selesai berbicara, Will dapat mencium bau alkohol dari badan pemuda itu. Will kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkannya.

"Finn..." ia berpikir sebentar, "Apa kamu mabuk?"

Finn tampak bingung, seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Mabuk? Entahlah...aku tidak tahu, memang sih aku minum satu...mungkin dua botol bir lagipula juga aku minum dua jam yang lalu," kata Finn. Ia terlihat sangat gugup, tubuhnya makin bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Will. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Finn mengikutinya seperti anak bebek mengikuti ibunya. Ketika Finn melihat sofa ia langsung duduk di sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa mempertahankan posisi sehingga ia merosot dan berbaring di atas sofa tersebut.

Will pergi ke dapurnya dan mengambil segelas air tawar. Ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja. Ketika ia sampai di sana, Finn sudah menutup matanya, hampir tertidur. Will menepuk bahu Finn untuk membangunkannya. Finn membuka matanya perlahan. Will menunggu sampai Finn benar-benar fokus.

"Duduk," perintah Will pada Finn, Finn menurutinya dengan malas. Will kemudian menyerahkan gelas yang tadi ia bawa pada Finn, dan menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya. Setelah minum, mata Finn mulai menutup lagi, tapi mata tersebut terbuka lagi ketika ia mendengar suara gurunya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Will.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Finn. Saat itu hanya ada satu yang ingin dilakukannya, tidur.

"Finn..." kata Will dengan suara orang tua yang tahu anaknya berbohong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung. Terlalu banyak hal terjadi, dan aku baru menyadari banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya! Pacarku mengkhianatiku, sahabatku mengkhianatiku.." ucapan Finn terpotong ketika ia tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras, "dan kemudian kita memenangkan kejuaraan sectional! Gila, bukan?"

"Finn, tarik nafas dulu," saran Will. Ia tidak pernah melihat Finn berbicara sepanjang itu, hampir tanpa menarik nafas. Satu-satunya orang yang ia ketahui dapat mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa bernafas adalah Rachel.

"Sekarang orang-orang memandangku dengan pandangan yang aneh, dan Rachel terus mengajakku untuk berkencan dan...Drizzle bukan punyaku lagi," Finn menarik nafas dalam, dan wajahnya sekarang terlihat sedih, sangat sedih sampai-sampai Will yakin ia akan menangis.

Menurut Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, ada lima tahap dalam berduka. Penyangkalan. Kemarahan. Penawaran. Depresi. Penerimaan. Sudah jelas Finn belum mencapai tahap penerimaan, tapi Will juga tidak yakin Finn sedang berada di tahap mana. Yang paling jelas menurutnya, Finn sudah melewati tahap kemarahan, mengingat kejadian di ruangan paduan suara waktu itu. Mungkin Finn sedang dalam tahap depresi, dan Will tahu ia harus 'mengurus' Finn pada saat itu. Bukannya ia keberatan, ia malah sangat semangat. Ia tidak suka melihat salah satu muridnya seperti itu.

"Mr. Schue...sepertinya aku mau muntah," aku Finn. Will langsung mengambil sebuah tempat sampah terdekat (yang untungnya kosong) dan menyerahkannya pada Finn. Begitu Finn melihat tempat sampah tersebut, ia langsung muntah kedalamnya.

"Maaf..." kata Finn.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Will, "Kamu sebaiknya tidur dulu, aku akan menelepon ibumu,"

"Jangan!" teriak Finn, "Maaf...lagi. Aku tidak mau pulang, aku ingin di sini dulu, please..." suara Finn terdengar seperti anak kecil. Will merasa sedikit tidak tega.

"Tapi ia mungkin khawatir dan kebingungan mencarimu, setidaknya ia harus tahu dimana kamu berada," kata Will, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Finn, yang memang sudah tugasnya.

"...baiklah...tapi jangan paksa aku pulang..." kata Finn. Ia memang tidak mau pulang dulu karena meskipun Quinn sudah pergi dari rumahnya, ia masih dapat mencium baunya, bau parfumnya. Dan itu membuatnya menderita. Selain itu, meskipun saat ini ia butuh ibunya, ia tidak ingin Carole melihatnya seperti itu.

"Akan aku usahakan, tapi untuk sekarang kamu harus mencoba untuk tidur, oke?"

"Yeah..." Finn kembali berbaring di atas sofa dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Will berjalan ke tempat teleponnya dan mulai menelepon Ibu Finn, Carole. Will mempunyai semua nomor orang tua anak-anak New Directions, hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada suatu kejadian tak terduga. Tampaknya Finn datang kerumahnya dalam keadaan setengah mabul (well, mungkin tidak setengah) adalah salah satu kejadian tak terduga.

Carole ternyata menjawab dengan cepat. Will langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan ternyata, Carole adalah salah satu ibu paling pengertian yang ada di dunia. Carole hanya bilang ia memang sangat khawatir soal Finn, dan Finn tidak mau berbicara padanya. Jadi mungkin baik untuk Finn jika ia berbicara pada Will. Carole juga membuat Will berjanji akan mengurus Finn. Tanpa harus berjanji pun, ia sudah pasti akan melakukannya.

Setelah selesai bertelepon dengan Carole, Will kembali ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Finn sudah tidur. Setelah mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menutupi tubuh tinggi Finn dengan benda itu, ia akhirnya kembali ke tempat kerjanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menilai ulangan sambil berjaga-jaga jika Finn terbangun.

* * *

Ternyata kesunyiaan yang ada saat Will menilai dan Finn tidur hanya bertahan selama sekitar setengah jam karena pekerjaan Will langsung terhenti ketika ia mendengar Finn terbangun dan muntah-muntah.

Will langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan menenangkan Finn. Untungnya Finn tidak muntah-muntah terlalu lama.

Ketika Will memegang kulit Finn, ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Finn panas. Ia sedikit merutuk karena alkohol dan demam bukanlah gabungan yang bagus. Setelah ia membuat Finn berbaring dengan tenang lagi, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mencari thermometer. Untungnya ia ingat dimana ia menyimpannya, jadi mencarinya tidak memerlukan banyak waktu.

Begitu ia kembali lagi, ternyata Finn sudah kembali tertidur. Meskipun enggan, ia terpaksa mebangunkan Finn lagi untuk mencari tahu suhu tubuhnya.

"Finn bangun," perintah Will.

"Hmmmm," gumam Finn, meskipun ia merasa sangat ngantuk, ia menuruti perintah gurunya tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Will. Ia terdengar khawatir.

"Panas...pusing...sedikit mual," aku Finn. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui ia lemah, tapi mau apa lagi.

"Letakkan thermometer ini dimulutmu ya? Aku harus tahu suhu tubuhmu berapa," kata Will. Sekali lagi, Finn menurutinya. Ia mengambil thermometer ditangan Will dan meletakkan benda tersebut di mulutnya, untungnya, di sisi yang benar.

Sambil menunggu hasil penghitungan thermometer, Will pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi gelas air yang sudah kosong. Ia juga mengambil beberapa obat demam yang ada dipersediaannya. Karena jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu tidak terlalu jauh, Will dapat mendengar thermometer berbunyi "biiipp". Ia buru-buru kembali ke ruang tamu dengan gelas berisi air tawar dan obat ditangannya sebelum Finn bermain-main dengan tombol yang ada di thermometer tersebut dan menghapus hasilnya.

Ia meletakkan gelas dan obat yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan mengambil thermometer dari mulut Finn dan membaca hasilnya. 102, 8 Fahrenheit, tidak bagus sama sekali.

"Finn, aku perlu kamu duduk, kamu harus minum obat supaya demammu berkurang," kata Finn. Finn duduk dan Will menyerahkan gelas padanya sementara ia membuka bungkus obatnya. Ia menyerahkan pil obat pada Finn. Finn tanpa ragu-ragu meminumnya. Setelah menelan obat tersebut, ia kembali berbaring.

Will duduk di sofa berukuran untuk satu orang yang ada di dekat sofa yang ditiduri Finn. Ia sudah melupakan tugasnya yang lain, memberi nilai. Ia ingin berjaga-jaga jika ada apa-apa dengan Finn.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh, ya?" ia menggunggam.

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat bodoh!" kata Finn. Ia hampir loncat dari sofa, tapi tidak jadi karena kepalanya jadi sangat pusing ketika ia bergerak.

"Kamu tidak bodoh, Finn..." kata Will. Well, memang sih Finn sedikit agak bodoh sepanjang waktu, tapi Will pikir sebagian dari kebodohan itu adalah kenaifan Finn.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, kalau aku tidak bodoh, mana mungkin aku percaya pada ucapan Quinn..." kata Finn lagi, seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang kembali mengintainya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan itu dulu...tidurlah, istirahat supaya demammu turun," kata Will menyarankan. Sebenarnya, tanpa Will perintahkan, Finn sudah mulai tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Will tidak pernah menghadapi satu orang yang emosinya seperti roller coaster dalam satu malam (well, jika Terri tidak dihitung) dan ternyata hal tersebut baginya tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

Will melirik ke jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul setengah satu pagi. Waktu terasa berlalu sangat cepat bagi Will, seingatnya, Finn datang pada pukul sembilan. Ia terlalu sibut mengurus nilai ulangan dan Finn sampai lupa waktu. Untungnya, besok adalah hari libur, jadi ia tidak perlu tersiksa mengajar sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sebelah Finn meskipun ia mempunyai kamar sendiri. Ia bisa saja menyuruh Finn pindah ke kamarnya dan tidur dengannya, tapi cowok itu sudah terlihat nyaman di sofa itu dan sudah lelap tidurnya.

Will sangat beruntung setelah itu, karena tidak ada gangguan lagi sampai pagi.

* * *

Paginya, sebuah ketukan dari pintu depanlah yang membangunkan Will. Ketukan lain yang mengganggu kegiatan Will. Saat terbangun, Will menguap dan menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mulai tertidur lagi. Tapi orang yang diluar tidak membiarkannya tidur lagi karena ia terus menggedor pintu.

Will mendumel sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofanya yang nyaman. Begitu ia pergi ke depan dan membuka pintu, ia langsung merasa marah dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan karena yang ada di depan pintu tersebut adalah Terri, istrinya yang hampir menjadi mantan istrinya. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertengkar, lagi pula di dalam ada Finn yang masih tertidur, jadi tidak mungkin ia bertengkar dengan istrinya di dekat remaja itu.

"Ada apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Will, ia tidak ingin beramah tamah pada Terri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barangku yang masih ada di rumah ini," jawab Terri tanpa terganggu dengan nada kasar Will. Terri hendak menghadang masuk sebelum akhirnya dihalangi Will.

"Jangan sekarang, datang lagi saja nanti," perintah Will.

"Kenapa?" suara Terri mulai meninggi.

"Aku punya tamu," jawab Will sesingkat mungkin.

"Oh, bagus!" kata Terri sambil bertepuk tangan kecil, "Baru saja kita berpisa beberapa minggu, kamu sudah mengajak wanita lain tidur denganmu?"

"Apa?" kata Will dengan terkejut, "Apa sih yang ada di pikiran gilamu? Aku tidak mengajak wanita lain tidur! Lagi pula tamuku itu salah satu anak didikku!"

"Dan dia menginap ditempatmu, tempat kita? See, inilah yang menyebabkan kita berpisah, kamu lebih peduli pada anak-anak berisik itu dibandingkanku!" kata Terri, marah.

"Benarkah? Dan kamu yakin penyebabnya bukan kebohonganmu selama berbulan-bulan?" kata Will, mulai tidak bisa mengatasi amarahnya.

"Will!" teriak Terri.

"Dengar, Terri, sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini sekarang, karena aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar lama denganmu, oke?" kata Will. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Will menutup dan mengunci pintunya sebelum Terri mengoceh lebih panjang lagi.

Ketika Will kembali ke ruang tengah, ternyata Finn sudah bangun dan terduduk di sofa yang tadinya ditidurinya.

"Itu Mrs. Schuester ya?" tanya Finn dengan pelan.

Will duduk di samping Finn sebelum ia menjawab, "Ya, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuatmu bertengkar dengan Mrs. Schuester," kata Finn dengan tulus.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak, bukan salahmu kok, kami memang sering bertengkar, kok," kata Will. Ia memang berkata jujur, kok.

"Oh..."

Will mengambil thermometer yang ada di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Finn. Tanpa diperintah, Finn meletakkannya di mulutnya. Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum thermometer itu berbunyi lagi. Will mengambillnya dari mulut Finn. 101,5 F, masih panas tapi tidak seburuk tadi malam.

"Finn, aku harus mengantarmu pulang, oke? Kamu tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali dan kausmu yang sekarang basah karena keringat, jadi kamu harus cepat-cepat ganti baju, Sekarang kamu istirahat dahulu, aku harus bersiap-siap,"

"Hmmm," gumam Finn saat ia kembali berbaring..

Will membiarkan Finn tertidur kembali karena ia sendiri harus mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Ketika Will sudah bersih-bersih, ia membangunkan Finn. Finn bangun dengan malas.

"Minum dulu obat ini, supaya kamu tidak terlalu pusing," kata Will, seperti tadi malam. Seperti tadi malam juga, Finn menurutinya. Setelah Finn selesai minum obat, Will menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Dengar, Finn," ucapnya, "Aku tahu semua yang sudah terjadi, semua masalah yang menimpamu, membuatmu merasa sedih, marah, dan ingin menghancurkan barang apa pun yang ada dihadapanmu, kamu boleh merasakan semua itu, tapi pada akhirnya, kamu harus melupakannya juga, bukan benar-benar melupakannya, tapi menguburnya dalam-dalam dan menggunakan hal ini sebagai pelajaran, ya?"

"Aku tahu..." kata Finn, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan matanya memancarkan kesedihan, "Tapi itu sulit, sangat sulit, setiap aku melihat Puck, aku ingin meninju mukanya, meski sudah aku lakukan, dan ketika aku melihat Quinn, entahlah..aku seperti ingin loncat dari gedung teratas McKinley,"

"Finn, hal itu memang sulit, sangat sulit, aku juga merasakannya, tapi untuk saat ini, cobalah untuk mengatasi semua perasaanmu, carilah pengalih yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia," begitu ia mengatakan hal ini, ia langsung teringat pada Emma, dan itu membuatnya sedikit berbunga-bunga.

"Uh...baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya," kata Finn, sambil mengangguk.

"Dan Finn? Jika kamu memang membutuhkan apa pun, datanglah ke sini,"

"Yeah...ya...oke,"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Finn, Will tertawa. Entah bagaimana Finn sering terdengar gugup ketika ia berbicara.

"Mr. Schue?" panggil Finn.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku di sini...maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan masalahku," kata Finn. Will tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, kamu sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanya Will. Finn hanya mengangguk diam.

Pada akhirnya, Will membantu Finn berjalan ke mobil butut Will yang knalpotnya hampir copot itu karena tiap kali Finn berdiri ia hampir jatuh karena pusing. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan (sebenarnya, kebanyakan Will yang berbicara) sampai mereka sampai di rumah Finn.

**The End

* * *

**

**Author Note : **Akhirnya setelah perjuangan seminggu nulis ini (seminggu cuma buat one-shot!) akhirnya beres juga fanfic ini! Maaf kalau ending-nya terlihat buru-buru (ya, saya sadar) maklum, waktu nulis sebenernya ga punya gambaran #alesanmulu


End file.
